


leave a message after the beep [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epistolary, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode 69, kind of, like one-sided epistolary correspondence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "leave a message after the beep" by renquise."Jester has twenty-five words and she's going to use all of them."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	leave a message after the beep [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [leave a message after the beep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742218) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 

Length: 5:44  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/leave%20a%20message%20after%20the%20beep.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/leave%20a%20message%20after%20the%20beep%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> JESTER, MY DARLING. Thanks to renquise for giving me permission to podfic their story! Using a cheat to swap in "epistolary" for my "moaning" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
